


Distance is Okay (But I Want a Hug Anyway)

by Mimiwritesfic



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Blacksmithing, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, cuddle piles, getting much-needed mental space and teamwork exercises yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiwritesfic/pseuds/Mimiwritesfic
Summary: My gift fic to Sus for the Artists Appreciation Project on the discord! Enjoy a drabble of the Colors bonding based on this lovely piece: https://deepwood-art.tumblr.com/post/623128084139360256/cuddle-pile
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Vio Link
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Distance is Okay (But I Want a Hug Anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> This is closer to a true Drabble than anything I’ve ever written which?? Alright then, new achievement! I’ve also never written purely for Four Swords before fhksfgkjh i hope yall enjoy nonetheless!

_ CLANG. _

_ CLANG. _

Sparks flew with every hit, lighting the dim predawn with homemade stars. If Link had had neighbors, they would have complained about the constant noise—but with not a soul nearby and Grandpa out in town, Link could be as loud as he wanted.

As  _ they  _ wanted. All four of them.

_ CLANG. _

_ CLANG. _

Their creation took shape under four sets of hands, aging with the day. After nearly a month of work, it would finally be finished—hopefully, before the sun sank below the horizon. The colors hadn’t seen it once even past lunchtime. 

_ CLANG. _

_ CLANG. _

Working in tandem wasn’t  _ new,  _ but it was still hard sometimes. Something about sharing a cramped mindspace and never being able to independently act made tensions high. Communication had been next to nonexistent before Green suggested they split to make a new sword (and maybe a new beginning). Giving in and drawing the Four Sword again—even though the seal was solid anyway—nearly broke their resolve, but the relief was palpable. 

“Hold it steady!”

“Pass the tongs?”

“Hylia, this hammer’s old.”

“Almost there!”

_ CLANG.  _

_ CLANG. _

“Done!”

Their new sword gleamed brighter than any star as Blue carefully inspected the hilt and nodded. Green only let out the breath he held when the sword was safely hung up and gleaming—at last,  _ finished.  _ One look at his brothers him they’d done the right thing. Red’s face had gone the same color as his namesake in the heat, Vio looked like he was pushing back a yawn every two seconds, and Blue kept rotating a wrist or a shoulder with a miniscule wince. 

But the fatigue of never getting a moment’s rest from voices in their heads?  _ That _ was gone at last. 

Even in their exhausted states, cleanup didn’t take long—not with years of apprenticeship making the process-near automatic. Green drifted through his chores like a leaf on the wind and watched his brothers do the same, cherishing the rare companionable silence as they left the forge.

Until Vio brought out his own copy of the Four Sword once they were done, uncertain eyes on its blade.

“Do we… go back, then?” he said after a moment. “Job’s done.”

Green hesitated. They’d gotten a reprieve this time pretty easily, but could they handle being one Link again so soon? Did they even  _ want  _ to? As interesting as sharing one mind and body was… individuality was a rare commodity for them. 

A loud snore cut off Green’s thoughts and he startled, glancing around until his eyes landed on Red, who’d passed out unnoticed on the couch like a sleepy cat. Green couldn’t help but wish he’d thought of that first. 

“Here I thought  _ Vio _ was the smart one,” said Blue, gathering Red up like a sack of potatoes and making for the stairs. “Sleep now, fuse later. I’m too tired to deal with this.”

As brusque as he was, Blue had a point. All Green wanted to do was sleep—so why not? They had no other responsibilities. 

“You coming?” he asked Vio, who still looked uncertain.

“I didn’t need the comment about my intelligence,” said Vio grumpily. “But… yeah. Sleep first.”

Funny, really, that they didn’t gravitate to different beds—though that was Red’s fault. He clung like a  _ monkey _ when asleep and wouldn’t let go for the world, so that left an unfortunate Blue to act as a stuffed animal. Green took pity on him and collapsed on top of them both, too exhausted to heed the indignant elbow that Blue dished out. Vio took his chance to trap Blue’s other arm (probably as revenge) and promptly went limp. 

_ It’s nice,  _ thought Green, blearily feeling his eyes droop closed.  _ The silence in my head. We should do this more often…  _

Red snored again, rattling Green awake  _ just  _ as he was drifting off. 

_ Right. Maybe not  _ all _ the time.  _


End file.
